Moving Forwards - Boo112's REAL Version
by Official Boo112
Summary: The Original Boo112's Versions Extension/Updates. - "Boo112" has nothing to do with me as it's been HACKED. - A Carla & Peter Fic. - Some friends of Peter's come to visit when tragedy strikes! Will Peter and Carla's friends be able to pull both Peter and Carla through this? Or will their friendships be pushed to the limits?
1. Hospitals, Arguments and Pubs

**Okay new Update of Chapter 61. There will be Carter and Carchelle in this Story. It will please everyone to use both the Pairings; as well as Michelle and Steve of course.**

**Enjoy the Chapter Update.**

* * *

While Carla was on the phone to the ambulance service to get help for Ken; Peter and Deirdre ran back to Ken where he was still acting weird and complaining of chest pains. Peter crouched down next to his Dad and takes his hand as tears start falling and Deirdre had to comfort Peter.

Carla runs in after making the call noticing how upset Peter was and felt sad for him as she offered Peter a hug which he accepted as they wait for the ambulance to arrive.

It was 15 minutes before paramedics rush in. Peter gives them his Dad's details as they put a oxygen mask on Ken and got him into a chair and rushing him into the ambulance.

Deirde gets into the ambulance next to Ken's bed.

Peter turned to Carla just before the ambulance. He was upset and wanted to stay with his Father but was worried about his wife and Children. "Can you take Cassia and Simon home love? I don't want them to see their Grandad like this. If there's any news I will call you." Peter gave Carla one last kiss and said goodbye to his son and daughter before getting in the ambulance and it sped away to hospital leaving Carla, Cassia and Simon alone at the church.

Carla waited for the ambulance to leave before turning to her daughter and step-son. "Let's get home; Hot chocolate and biscuits?" This made Cassia a little happier but Simon was to worried about his Grandad but accepted the offer and they all got into the Car and Carla drives them home.

* * *

Back with Michelle and Steve they had just arrived at their hotel honey moon suite. Steve was still getting over Michelle and Kieran's kiss which had all ready caused arguments on the way here which had upset Michelle as she thought the wedding would make Steve realise she's in this for keeps but she thought wrong.

Steve started to unpack his honeymoon stuff all though he still had things going around his head. Michelle had told him she was going out to let him cool off.

Their honeymoon was only at Manchester but they had booked a 5* hotel honeymoon suite to counteract that. It meant they were close to friends and family but could spend time together.

As Michelle left the hotel she needed her best friend as she started to cry wondering where this all went wrong. All the wedding and journey Steve was edgy and seemed like he was debating whether to marry her. When Michelle asked him what was wrong he had lashed out and started arguing with her. Michelle loved Steve but he had upset her. Michelle got her phone out of her hand bag and started to text the only one who could cheer her up other than Steve.

**Michelle:** "Hi Car, it's me Chelle. Me and Steve have fallen out over this kiss and wondering whether you want to meet up for a drink? I need cheering up."

**Carla:** "Hi Chelle and what? You are supposed to be on honeymoon and you argued all ready. Okay I'll ask Leanne to look after the Children and I'll be there as soon as possible. Where do you want to meet up?"

**Michelle:** "Okay Car and at The Red Lion in Manchester. See you soon babe, love ya x."

**Carla:** "Yeah see you soon hunny, love ya too x."

Michelle smiled a little bit. Steve needed time alone to get over his issues with the Kiss. It was one mistake that Michelle regrets and now she needed a drink. Michelle walked to the pub she had told Carla and ordered herself a drink as she waits for her best friend to turn up.

Back with Steve he had finished unpacking both their stuff and now was watching television. He realised how upset he had made Michelle but he was so angry and wound up with the kiss he was struggling to get over it even though he loved Michelle so much.

* * *

Back in Weatherfield Carla had phoned Leanne and got her to look after Simon and Cassia and told her the truth about it all. After Leanne was at the flat and settled Carla left the flat and got in her car. She quickly texted Peter telling him how she hopes Ken is okay and that she was visiting Michelle from an argument between Steve and Michelle and that Leanne was looking after Simon and Cassia.

At Weatherfield hospital Peter and Deidre was waiting in the waiting room as the doctors was examining Ken. Suddenly a Doctor came in and greeted them both. "Mr and Mrs Barlow I have got some news. Ken Barlow has had a heart attack due to a blood clot and we are taking him down to surgery now. I will come back to you with any news as soon as possible.

* * *

Back in Manchester Carla parks up in the pub car park, getting out and locking up before walking in the pub and walks over to Michelle giving her a comforting hug. "Hey. I'm here now, let it all out."

With Carla's comforting words Michelle let's her tears fall as she snuggles into Carla as they sit down and start on their drinks of red wine.

A few drinks later both Carla and Michelle were lively and drunk. They were chatting and giggling away.

When no one had something to say they were staring into each others eyes and suddenly the rush for contact was needed. Carla and Michelle both leant in closing the gap between them and their lips lock into a passionate kiss with their arms wrapped around one another.

* * *

Please Review.

* * *

**Coming Next:**

How did Ken's Surgery go and will he survive and live?

Will Carla and Michelle's kiss turn into a night of passion.

Will this be a new couple and affair on the street?

Can Steve really forgive Michelle and will their marriage be back on track?


	2. Chapter 2 (Includes a big Rant by Boo)

**Guests and 'Boo112''s fans you are dumb seriously. I am the Real and only Boo112 here. The Hacker isn't me or anything to do with me. Boo112 is nothing to do with me as it's the hacker. The Hacker has no come backs. "Nothing to do with me" is what 'Boo112 said; Uh of course not because you are a hacker.**

**HACKER! That is on 'Boo112' Account a HACKER!**

**He's trying to be me when he never will be BOO112.**

**I am no copy cat and I'm not thrilled the hackers continuing MY story and storylines.**

**Thanks for those who are being LOYAL to me which are; Autograss Girl Racer T18 and Corrie St Writer.**

**Those who are dumb enough: massivealikingfan**** and ****dipdipdipmyblueship**** you both need to grow up. You seriously take sides with a HACKER! He's looked at my style of writing and trying to be me. He will never be Boo112. P.S: Don't come running to me when you are hacked because you are the Hackers fan and not Boo's fan. Sorry you are named but why should I take the crap off you when I'm the Real Boo112?**

'**Boo112' you are not me, never will be. STOP UPDATING MY FANFICS AS IT'S ILLEGAL ON FANFICTION TO TAKE MY STORY AND STORYLINE! They are MY stories and MY plan. I do Carchelle to keep those happy and get new fans in. I will still have Carter in it as well. P.S: you are crap at Stories. Your update will never beat mine.**

**For those who are enjoying my Stories...Here's an update. Sorry there's not much Carter here but more Carchelle in. Carla and Michelle were together on the lasy update so I'm not then switching to Carter and Peter's with Ken so it makes it ore realistic. Sorry Carter fans.**

* * *

Carla and Michelle sat there making out for at least 10 minutes before pulling away for air. They were both out of breath and looking at each other.

Michelle finally spoke up after catching her breath back "Carla what does this mean for us? Was that a mistake or drunken kiss? You do know Peter is your boyfriend and I'm with Steve."

Carla looks down before replying "I know, I know...look why don't we finish our drinks and book our self in a hotel for the night where we can talk properly hmm?"

With that Carla and Michelle finish their drink and Carla called a taxi and booked a hotel room.

* * *

Back in Weatherfield hospital Ken had just come out of theatre and was now in the recovery room. Peter, Deidre was sat in the waiting room and Leanne had not long arrived with Simon and Cassia who wanted to see their Grandad. Simon was sat next to his Dad and was upset as he was always close to his Nan and Grandad. Cassia was less upset as she hadn't known him as much but she was still close to him.

The Doctor comes out and walks over to the waiting family. "Family of Ken Barlow?" as the Family look up he continues "He's out of theatre it's gone according to plan. He's in recovery now and you can go to see him but 2 at a time please."

The Family sigh in relief and Peter enters with Simon and Cassia which the Doctor had allowed with reluctance. Simon and Cassia run to Ken's side and started crying immediately. Ken was all weak and had a oxygen mask on. Peter stood at the door a few minutes trying to fight back the tears for the Children.

Leanne and Deidre had gone and got a coffee as they wait to see Ken.

Peter asked the Nurse how Ken was doing as he walked over to Ken's side. The Nurse had told him he was doing fine and should wake up soon.

* * *

Back with Carla and Michelle they had just arrived at the hotel room. Michelle quickly turns her phone onto silence as Steve had tried to call her 20 times and she didn't want to talk to him right now.

Carla and Michelle sat on the sofa with a glass of red wine each and Carla took Michelle's hand. "Michelle I don't know a lot about this but I'm starting to get these feelings for you, more than friends and family. I want to give us a go, only if you want to as well. I love you Chelle and I love Peter and I don't want to lose either of you or lose our friendship."

Michelle nods in agreement. "I am feeling the same way as you. I am not sure how me and Steve will go but I'm willing to give us a try as a secret."

Carla and Michelle both smile and puts there glass down after drinking the wine inside before leaning across and locking into a passionate kiss with their arms wrapped around one another.

* * *

**Please Review.**

* * *

**Coming Next:**

How well will Ken recover?

How Far will Carla and Michelle go?

What will Steve and Michelle do with their marriage?


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh look new chapter to beat Fake Boo's version. The Hacker really does suck at fanfics. Here's the update for you guys...**

* * *

Carla and Michelle move to the bed and undressed one another and got straight into business, making love like there's no tomorrow; all their love from bad relationships, all going into one as they make love in the hotel bed, which was very comfy.

They were soon laying there happy, comfy but tired from their activities. It had been a busy day for them both. Michelle looks at Carla "You okay?"

At Carla's nod, Michelle leans up and kissed Carla before they fall asleep in each other's arms.

Back at the hospital Cassia and Simon was playing on their DS as they wait outside with Peter as Deidre and Leanne was inside.

At hadn't been long until Ken's eyes start to flicker and he squeezes Deidre's hand.

Back with Steve he decides to go to the pub to drink his worried away and he starts to wonder when Michelle will be back.

* * *

**STOPPING HERE! 'Boo112' Account your still there stealing my fics. Get lost and delete hacker and don't blame people who support me. P.s: You SUCK at fics, your updates will never beat mine. PLEASE REVIEW! No nasty reviews or PM's or you're blocked.**

* * *

**Coming Next:**

**What will happen next for Carla and Michelle?**

**Will Carla and Steve make up.**

**How will the return to the street be?**

**All coming next on Moving Forwards.**


	4. Authors Note

**To all those thick reviewers...**

**I have changed my writing style because I don't want you mixing me up with the hacker who is on Boo112. I am NOT the Hacker and NOT Autograss Girl Racer T18. Get your facts right before reviewing.**

**My Mum Sais she's going to back me up all the way. Either 'Boo112' DELETES because it's not Boo112 it's a hacker called Sarah. Either that or Sarah give me back the new Email and Password because it's NOT your account or stories to be on.**

'**The Real Boo112' is staying and I'll continue to do Carchelle and I'm more determined now, so well done reviewers who back Sarah the hacker, you have lost any chance of just a Carter fic.**

**If I can block guest review I will, so you guys have to make accounts and I can block you if I get bad reviews.**

**THANKS FOR READING. FROM THE REAL 'BOO112' AND NOT THE HACKER OF SARAH!**

**P.S: Sarah on 'Boo1112' you can say you're not Sarah, but I know you are. So give me my details to my account back.**

**I'm sorry to all those who had to read this who just wanted to read the fic updates. I'll update soon.**


End file.
